


A.I: Artificial Investigation

by Purple_Muse



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 21:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13221864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Muse/pseuds/Purple_Muse
Summary: Tom Morrow brings in a new SFA for Gibbs after Stan Burley quits in frustration, but this one is a bit different than normal.





	A.I: Artificial Investigation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeepBlueJoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepBlueJoy/gifts).



> Written for 2017 NCIS NFA Secret Santa

 

Director of NCIS Tom Morrow glanced up as the steel door to his office slid open and Special Agent Stan Burley stormed in, his face a picture of frustration. He paced a hole in the carpet for a couple of minutes muttering to himself as Tom watched on, before finally collapsing into the chair opposite the director’s seat.

“I can’t take it any more!” Stan growled as he raked a hand through his hair. “He’s driving me completely insane!”

Tom leant forward and rested his elbows on his desk. “What’s he done this time?” There would be no points for guessing who Agent Burley had been referring to.

Stan pinched the bridge of his nose before answering, “first of all, he STILL can’t get my name right. I mean, at first I preferred being called ‘Steve’ instead ‘Burley’ or ‘Oi!’ but now he’s started to get that wrong too, calling me Agent Berkley now or some crap like that.” He sighed and shook his head. “I swear he’s doing it on purpose.”

“I wouldn’t put past him,” Tom replied. “Agent Gibbs does like to keep his men on their feet.”

“Oh, he does that all right,” Stan said. “I don’t think I’ve sat down once since I came into the Bullpen this morning. Not to mention the fact that I’m once again working double the shift that I get paid for.”

The director frowned at that. He had spoken to his best agent a number of times in the past regarding the way he often overworked his people, but it seemed that it wasn’t getting through to the former Marine. Something more drastic would have to be done, but what?

Tom was suddenly brought abruptly out of his thoughts when Stan suddenly slapped his hand down on the desk and snapped, “He treats me more like a...a...robot than a human!”

A light bulb went off in Tom’s head and a look of contemplation which didn’t go unnoticed by Agent Burley, passed over his face.

“What are you thinking?” Stan asked.

Morrow leant back in his leather chair and replied, “Agent Burley you’re a genius.”

The younger man blinked at that, surprised, “I am?”

“Yep, because you’ve just given me an idea, one that could benefit you, me, and possibly the rest of NCIS.”

Stan leaned forward in anticipation, “I’m listening.”

“Ok, here’s what I’m thinking...”

**********************************************

Downstairs Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs returned from his fifth coffee run of the day to find no sign of his Senior Field Agent.

“He better have found me something on the Jenkins case,” Gibbs growled to himself as he sat back at his desk and set about calling Berkley on his cell phone to tell him to get his ass back from where ever he had run off to.

Before he had a chance to do so though, his digital wrist watch buzzed and a blue hologram of Tom Morrow’s secretary Martha Ellis appeared, flickering in and out.

“Agent Gibbs, the director has requested your presence in his office.” As usual Martha got straight to the point.

Gibbs swigged the last of his coffee and then tossed the paper cup in the trash, “I’ll be five minutes.” He cut her off before Martha had a chance to reply.

Gibbs stood up from his desk and glanced briefly at where Agent Berkley SHOULD have been currently sitting. Narrowing his eyes at the empty seat he resolved to give his SFA one of his infamous ‘elevator talks’ the next time he saw him, before heading up the stairs to Morrow's office.

In front of the door to Morrow's office, Gibbs stood impatiently waiting as he was taken through several security measures just to open the door.

“State your name and rank,” a robotic voice commanded of him.

“Senior Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs,” came the abrupt reply.

There was brief pause as the information was processed. “Voice match confirmed; subject identified as Senior Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs.”

“I just said that,” Gibbs muttered to himself.

He was then asked to place his eye to the retina scanner. He did so, all the while seriously considering what the possible repercussions would be if he simply used the override code. Every agent had the code, to be used to gain quick access into the director's office in the event of an emergency. Unfortunately Gibbs didn’t think Director Morrow would consider this an ‘emergency.’

Finally the doors slid open and Gibbs stepped inside with a curt, “what’s this about, Tom?”

He blinked when he saw his SFA sat in the chair opposite Morrow. So this was where he was hiding out.

“You’re here Berkley,” Gibbs said. “Why aren’t you at your desk?”

“Take a seat Gibbs, and we'll explain everything,” Morrow gestured towards the empty seat beside Burley.

“I’ll stand,” Gibbs stated, folding his arms across his chest.

“No, you will sit,” Morrow demanded. “We are going to be here for a while.”

Making a show of rolling his eyes, Gibbs sank into the empty chair, and indicated for the director to get on with whatever this was about.

“Agent Burley and I have been having a very enlightening discussion about his time here,” Director Morrow began. “Tell me Agent Gibbs, do you think it’s fair to make agents work almost eighty hours a week when they’re only paid for forty?”

Gibbs eyed his SFA slightly before replying, “sacrifices have to be made for the benefit of the case, they aren't going to solve themselves.”

Morrow nodded his head in agreement. “You're right Gibbs, cases aren’t going to solve themselves, but what I don’t agree with is you working your SFA to such an extent that he’s coming into work at 7am and not leaving again until almost 10pm.”

“I like my agent to be available when they are needed,” Gibbs said, “you know my rule 3 Tom, ‘never be unreachable.'"

“But that doesn’t mean he’s at your beck and call twenty-four hours a day,” Morrow replied. “You know full well that Agent Burley’s work hours is clearly stated in his contract, and it is definitely a lot less than what he is currently doing.”

Gesturing towards Burley, Gibbs replied, “I explained to Steve here what I expected from him when he was offered the job, that I expected my people to go above and beyond, as far as I’m concerned that hasn’t changed.”

“Stan.”

Gibbs blinked and turned to stare at the other agent. “What did you say?”

Stan pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. “My name is Stan, Stan Burley, not Steve. I’ve worked with you for five years, surely you should no that by now, Leroy. Jethro. Gibbs.”

“Is that what this is about?” Gibbs asked incredulously. “You’re getting your knickers in a twist because I’m too busy doing my job to learn your name?”

“It isn’t about my name and you know it!” Stan snapped. “Its about respect and your lack of it for me!” The agent took a deep breath in an attempt to calm down. “Do you even...a little?”

“Do I even what?”

“Respect me!”

Gibbs looked genuinely surprised at the question. “Of course I respect you! The fact that you're still my partner after all these years should tell you that.”

Stan looked at him sadly. “You’re right, it should tell me that, but for some reason it doesn’t.” Running a hand through his hair, he sighed. “You treat me like a robot Gibbs, and I can’t go on. No matter what you may think, I’m only human, so I’ve...come to a decision.”

Gibbs didn’t like where this was going. “You’re quitting the agency? Giving up?”

Stan shook head in denial. “No, I’m not ‘giving up,’ as you so eloquently put it, in fact I’ve been promoted.”

“Promoted?” Gibbs questioned. “To what?” While he would admit that Steve – Stan – was a good agent, he wasn’t ready to be a SSA yet.

“I’m going to be Agent Afloat on the USS Enterprise,” Burley answered with a note of pride in his voice.

Gibbs was somewhat taken aback. “You really do want to get away from here, huh?”

“Look Boss,” Stan sighed, “you’ve taught me so much in the five years that I’ve been here and I’ve become a much better agent because of it, but the sacrifices I’ve had to make to my social life are taking its toll on me.” He held up a hand when Gibbs went to interrupt him. “I’m not quitting the agency altogether, in fact this is a great opportunity for me to improve myself even further.”

Gibbs sighed. “There’s nothing I can do to change your mind, huh?”

Stan shook his head. “No Boss, my mind is made up.”

On hearing this Gibbs turned to his director with a shrug. “It looks like he’s made up his mind Tom, I don’t know why you called me in here.”

Morrow leaned forward on his desk. “I called you in here to discuss your future; now that Stan is going afloat you’re back to being a one man team.”

“I’ll cope,” Gibbs replied, “I have before.”

“Well this time you won’t have to,” said Morrow. “I took the liberty of contacting a very good friend of mine and your new SFA arrives tomorrow.”

“New SFA?” Gibbs' eyes narrowed. “So I don’t get a say in this? You know I’m better at choosing my team, Tom.”

The Director’s lips pulled up into a small smile. “Relax Jethro, I guarantee you’ll like this new Agent; he’s very well trained and will do everything you command of him without complaint.”

A suspicious look passed over Gibbs’ face. “He better do Tom, or I’m kicking him right back to wherever he’s coming from.”

*********************************************

Things were quiet the next morning as Jethro entered the Bullpen. Stan Burley’s desk had been completely cleared and wiped down, ready for it’s new occupant – whoever that may be.

Finishing the last drop his third coffee of the morning, Gibbs tossed the paper cup in the trash before heading up to the director's office to meet his new SFA.

After going through the security checks again, Gibbs entered the office to find Director Morrow waiting for him. Standing next to him was a taller gentleman with brown hair. He seemed to be asleep on his feet and hadn't even acknowledged Gibbs' entry into the room.

“Ah, Jethro, there you are.” Tom gestured at the other figure in the room. “I would like you meet your new SFA.”

Gibbs eyed the new agent who still wasn’t moving at all, nor had he opened his eyes. “You get him up early or something?”

The director smirked. “Nothing of the sort, I’m afraid.” He pointed at the man’s head. “Give him a smack on the back of his head.”

“Excuse me?” Gibbs frowned.

“You heard me Jethro, give him a slap. Not too hard though, he was pretty damn expensive.”

Still having no clue as to what was going on, Gibbs did as he was told and hit the back of the man’s head. He jumped back slightly as the brunette's eyes shot open, revealing green irises, that seemed to come alive right in front of him. The man blinked a couple of times and then stared at Gibbs, saying nothing.

“You need to introduce yourself,” Morrow explained to Gibbs. “Tell him your name, rank, and what you want from him.”

“You brought him in as my new SFA,” Gibbs replied. “He should KNOW what I want.”

The director merely stared at his employee, until Gibbs sighed and turned to the other Agent stating, “My name is Leroy Jethro Gibbs, though you can refer to me as either ‘Boss,” ‘Agent Gibbs,’ or occasionally, ‘Jethro.’ I am the team leader of the Major Case Response Team of NCIS. You are my new Senior Field Agent. State your name.”

“Greetings Agent Gibbs , I am the new Senior Field Agent of the Major Case Response Team at NCIS. How may I be of assistance?”

Gibbs rolled his eyes and snapped, “you can be ‘of assistance’ by doing as I’ve asked you and stating your name!”

“I’m sorry, I do not understand the term ‘State your name,” came the reply.

Frustrated, Gibbs turned to Morrow. “What is going on? Is this some sort of a joke?”

“No joke,” Morrow shook his head. “This gentleman here is an SFA, one of the most advanced you can get.”

“I KNOW he’s my SFA,” Gibbs growled. “What I’m asking is how can he not know his name!”

“Forgive me Gibbs,” the director replied. “I thought you would have been clued in by now. This gentleman here is not just an SFA as in ‘Senior Field Agent’, but also a ‘Super-intelligent Federal Android.”

“Android? He’s a robot?”

Tom struggled not to sigh. For an intelligent federal agent, Gibbs could be particularly slow sometimes. “Yes, Jethro, he is a ‘robot,’ created at Aldiss Robotics, specifically designed for this kind of work.”

Gibbs turned and stared at the android more closely. In return the robot merely stared back at him, cocking his head slightly in curiosity like an interested puppy.

Morrow went on to explain, “The android here is exceptionally quick thinking, has been programmed with the same training that all federal agents are given, is licenced at carry firearms, and will follow your every command...within reason, of course.”

“What is that Suppose to mean?”

“He has a built in defence mechanism whereby if the android believes an order to be dangerous to you, himself, or the public, he will override the order and refuse to follow it’s programming.”

“That still doesn’t explain why he won’t tell me his name.”

Morrow shrugged with a smile. “That’s easy actually; he doesn’t have one.”

“What?! Why?”

“Aldiss Robotics makes so many of these machines they don’t have time to name each one, so they leave that to the people who purchase them.”

“So I have to name the android like he’s some sort of pet of mine?” Gibbs frowned. “No thanks, you name him, bringing him here was your idea.”

The director shook his head. “No, he’s your partner now. It’ll give the two of you a connection.”

“Oh, for crying out loud!” Gibbs threw his hands up. He stalked to his desk and picked up the phone, dialling a number while Morrow and the android watched.

“Hey Duck, you busy? I need your help with something, come on up to the Bullpen.”

The M.E obviously wasn’t too busy because he came out of the elevator a couple of minutes later with a greeting of, “Jethro my dear lad, what can I do for you this fine morning?” He then spotted the new agent standing next to Morrow. “Oh my! Is this the android? Isn’t he extraordinary?! So life-like!”

Ducky held out his hand to the android. “My name is Donald Mallard, but you can call me Ducky. I am the Medical Examiner here at NCIS.”

The android stared at Ducky’s hand, not quite sure what he was suppose to do. After a few seconds he slowly lifted his own hand as well, which Ducky took and gently shook in welcome. “Welcome to NCIS,” he said.

The android stared at him and then recited. “You are Donald Mallard. People call you Ducky. You are the Medical Examiner of NCIS.”

“That’s right.”

Scanning him up and down, the android then said, “Medical Examiner. Definition: a person trained in medicine who investigates deaths which have occurred under suspicious circumstances.”

“Very Good,” Ducky smiled. “Tell me, have you been given a name yet?”

“No, he hasn’t yet,” Gibbs answered for the android. “That’s why you’re here, Duck. You’ve travelled a lot, so I thought you could use one of your stories to name him...it.”

“I see.” Ducky pondered as he walked around the new agent. “He’s a tall fellow, isn’t he? He seems to have a bit of Italian in him if he doesn’t mind me saying so.”

“Think you can give him an identity?” Morrow asked. “I did ask Jethro to do it, but it seems that isn’t part of his skill set.”

“I think I may be able to think of something suitable for him,” Ducky replied. He began pacing round the android, looking him up and down while umming and ahhhing to himself. The android, meanwhile, followed him around with his eyes.

“May I be of assistance at all, Sir?” he asked.

“No, that’s quite alright, young fellow, Ducky said, stopping in front of him. “You know, you remind me of a charming friend of mine I once knew. He was a soldier in the US military during the third world war.”

“World War?” asked the android.

“Ah, yes, terrible event.” Ducky sighed and shook his head sadly, but then he smiled and straightened again. “But I’m not here to talk about that. As I was saying you remind me of this friend of mine, he was a very brave; got me out of a few tough pickles, I can tell you that right now! Why, I remember this one time where he and I were being chased by...”

“What was the guy's name?” Gibbs interrupted before Ducky could launch too far into his story.

“Oh! I think his name was...DiNozzo. Yes, Anthony DiNozzo, though he insisted that his friends called him Tony.”

“Would he mind giving his name to this fellow?” Morrow questioned, jerking his head at the android.

“I wouldn’t have thought so, Director,” Ducky replied, “he died during the war; stepped on mine unfortunately, poor fellow.”

“Well, that’s done then.” Gibbs turned to the android. “From now on your name is Anthony DiNozzo, though we'll mostly be calling you Tony for short, do you understand?”

“I understand,” the android nodded. “My name is Anthony DiNozzo, though you will refer to me as Tony.”

“Good, your desk is over there,” Gibbs pointed at the empty desk opposite his. “Go and sit in it.”

Tony obeyed the command instantly and went and sat at the indicated desk .

“Well it looks like everything sorted now,” Morrow said. “I’m going back to my office, give me a call if anything goes wrong, Jethro.” He headed back up the stairs.

“I too must head back down Jethro,” Ducky said, “I am about to perform an autopsy for Agent Balboa.”

“I’ll catch up with you later, Duck,” Gibbs called as the M.E disappeared into the elevator.

Finding himself alone with his new SFA in the Bullpen, Gibbs pondered what to do with the android, who was currently attempting to get comfortable in the desk’s leather chair.

Deciding the easiest thing to do would be to just jump straight in, Gibbs grabbed a pike of paperwork off of his desk and slapped it down in front of Tony.

“You can start by filling in these forms.”

Tony blinked up at him before reaching out and picking up the top sheet. Gibbs watched as he skimmed through its contents before picking up his pen and going to work.

Gibbs watched for a few seconds before retreating to his desk. There were currently no hot cases pending so he was biding his time by looking over some cold ones.

Fifteen minutes later, Gibbs was making notes on his third cold case when he felt a presence beside him. He looked round and – though he would vehemently deny it – startled slightly when he saw Tony standing beside him. The android held a pile of paperwork in his hands and was staring, unmoving, at Gibbs who demanded, “what do you want?”

Tony placed the paperwork on his desk. “I have completed the task as you required, Boss, what is my next command?”

Trying not to be surprised at how fast the android could work Gibbs said, “Go down and introduce yourself to Abby. I don’t want her bombarding me with questions about you when we next have a case.”

Tony blinked at him in confusion. “Abby?”

“Yes. Abby. Our Forensic Scientist.”

“Forensic Scientist: a person who collects, analyses, and preserves scientific evidence, such as blood and fibres, during criminal cases.”

“Yes, she’s one of them,” Gibbs replied. “Go and see her.”

“Where can the Forensic Scientist Abby be located?”

Gibbs pointed towards the elevator. “She’s downstairs, and don’t let her give you any Caf-Pow, I don’t want to know what that stuff could do to your circuits.”

The android opened his mouth to ask what a ‘Caf-Pow' was, but was cut off by Gibbs pointing sternly at the elevator and commanding, “go!”

Tony practically ran for the elevator.

 

********************************

 

In her lab, Abby Sciuto was pacing around in her black combat boots, waiting for her Major Mass Spec to spit out the results from the evidence Balboa’s team had been collecting.

Some music which could only be described as someone yelling while banging two trash can lids together, was blaring out of a stereo.

Abby was so busy banging her head to the music that she didn’t notice the other figure enter the room.

As she paced around, Tony took the time to scan her.

“Subject: Abigail Sciuto. Occupation: Forensic Scientist of the Naval Criminal Investigative Service.”

The android stepped forward and tapped Abby on the shoulder.

Unfortunately this turned out to be a bad idea as Abby let out a high pitched scream and spun around, shoving the intruder back slightly.

“Jesus! Warn a girl would you!” Abby yelled. She looked the man up down with suspicion. “Who are you?”

“I am Anthony DiNozzo. People call me Tony. I am Agent Gibbs' Senior Field Agent.”

“Oh, you’re the android who’s replaced Stan.” Abby didn’t sound impressed.

“Who is this....Stan?”

Abby scowled. “He was the SFA before you came barging in!”

“Barging implies a forceful or rough movement,” Tony stated. “This term is in contrast to how I arrived at this location; I took the elevator.”

Abby blink. “What? No! I mean how you came barging into this job!”

“I was shipped to this location by my suppliers.”

“What do you want?” Abby sighed.

“Agent Gibbs has requested that I introduce myself to you, I have done that. What is the next request of me?”

“Wow, you really are just an android, Abby said. “You’ve got no personality whatsoever!”

“Personality is not in my programming,” Tony replied. “What is my next order?”

Abby pointed at the door. “Go back up to Gibbs, he’ll tell you what he needs you to do.”

“Very well.” Tony turned to exit the room but then suddenly stopped and stared at the radio.

“This music is garage rock,” the android stated. “It is an energetic form of Rock and Roll, which rose to fame in the mid-sixties.”

“Yeah, that’s right,” Abby confirmed. “How do you know that?”

“I am required to know all forms of entertainment as part of my investigative programming.”

“Why?”

“It is in case I am required to know the information for any case that may come up.”

“I see.” Abby pondered. “Do you.... like the music?”

“I am not programmed to have an opinion, only knowledge about it.”

“I see,” Abby replied with a sigh. Stan wasn’t a big fan of the music either, though at least that was a genuine opinion rather that pre-designated programming. “Go back up to Gibbs, I’m sure he’s waiting for you.”

“Very well.” The android turned and exited the room. Abby watched him go, before the sound of the Mass Spectrometer dinged with a positive result.

“I have introduced myself to Abigail Sciuto,” Tony said as he entered back into the Bullpen, “What is my next command.”

Gibbs couldn’t believe he was thinking this, but he was already beginning to miss Berkley...Burley. At least HE didn’t need to ask Gibbs what he should be doing all the time.

In answer, Gibbs picked up one of the cold cases on his desk that he hadn’t reached yet and handed it to Tony. “Go back to your desk and look at this, see if you can solve it before we have to leave tonight.”

The android took the file and retreated to his desk. He opened it and quickly scanned it’s contents, before picking up a pen and making some notes. Gibbs watched him for a few seconds before going back to his own file.

Time seemed to pass quickly and at sixteen-thirty Gibbs put down his pen and stated, “that’s enough for today. Go home. Be back here by seven-hundred tomorrow morning.”

Tony stood up from his desk, but didn’t make any other movement.

“Did you not hear me? Go home!”

“I can not obey the command, “go home,” the android replied. “I do not have a home in which to go.”

“Then where the hell do you go at the end of the day?!” Gibbs demanded. “You can’t stay here.”

“I am required to recharge in a Stasis Chamber for approximately twenty-four hours,” Tony explained.

“And where is this ‘Stasis Chamber' of yours located?”

“I’m afraid that is a question of which I do not know the answer.”

Gibbs growled to himself before picking up the phone and dialling the number for Director Morrow's office.

“Tom, where is DiNozzo's Stasis Chamber?” he asked as soon the director’s voice came on the end of the line.

“I put it down in Doctor Mallard’s area,” came the reply. “I thought it might be quieter down there.”

“Good,” and Gibbs slammed the phone down without a word of goodbye. He turned to Tony. “Your Stasis Chamber is down in the autopsy area where Dr. Mallard works. Go down there and plug yourself in, or whatever you need to do, and I’ll see you tomorrow morning.”

“Where is the autopsy?” Tony asked.

“Downstairs.” Gibbs watched as Tony obeyed the command, turned on his heel and disappeared into the elevator again.

As soon as the elevator doors shut, Gibbs threw back his head sighed. It had only been one day, but Gibbs was already missing his old SFA. At least HE could talk – or at least grunt – at Stan and get a reply back as if he weren’t speaking to a statue.

On the other hand though, the android WAS obedient, hadn't put a single wire wrong all day.

But how would he – it - cope when a major case came up?

Three weeks later they got their chance to find out.

 

*******************************

  
The body of Petty Officer Shaun Jenkins had washed up on the banks of the River Anacostia at approximately three that morning. It was discovered by a shocked dog walker four hours later.

The twenty-five-year-old had been missing for over fifteen months after going missing during a trip back home from the military. His young wife had reported it the next day, stating that it wasn’t like her husband to just disappear like that, and the MCRT (meaning Gibbs and Burley) had launched an investigation, which had lasted for a substantial amount of time. Eventually though, Gibbs was forced to the add the case to the four percent that he hadn't been able to solve.

Gibbs turned to Timothy McGee, his new probationary agent, who had joined their ranks ten days prior.

The young man was a bundle of nerves, stammered whenever the lead agent spoke to him, and puked the first time he came into eye-contact with a corpse. But Gibbs couldn’t deny that the man knew his way around a computer, something that even Gibbs would admit came in handy.

When he had first started, it had taken Tim a while to get use to having an android as his Senior Field Agent but, to his credit, he took it in his stride pretty quickly, and after Gibbs had commanded Tony to train and answer any questions McGee had, the younger man was coming along nicely.

“McGee, bag and Tag. Tony, you're on photos, get moving,” Gibbs issued his orders before moving to see what Ducky had found.

Tony stared down at the body, blinking rapidly. Tim watched him as he bagged anything that could be considered evidence.

“Uh, Tony?” Tim ventured, “Agent Gibbs ordered you to take photographs, I don’t think he’ll like you just standing there.”

Tony turned his head to the probationary agent. “I have a camera built into my optic nerves, therefore my command to take pictures is being fulfilled.”

“Oh...oh sorry, I...didn't mean to question you,” Tim stammered an apology.

“Gibbs has commanded that I remind you of Rule Six whenever you issue an apology.”

“Um, Rule Six?”

“Rule Six: Never apologise, it is a sign of weakness.”

Tim looked confused. “Why would apologising be considered a sign of weakness?” he asked.

“I have been commanded to remind you of the rule, not the reason behind It, you will have to ask Agent Gibbs if you want to know.”

“Want to know what?” came a voice from over Tim's left shoulder. The agent jumped an spun around. “Oh! Uh, nothing, Agent Gibbs.”

The Lead Agent stared coldly at him before asking, “have you finished bagging and tagging?”

“Y...Yes Sir, Gibbs, I mean, Boss.”

“Good,” Gibbs jerked a thumb behind him. “Go and help Ducky load the body, and Tim...?”

“Yes, Agent Gibbs?”

“Standing your ground when someone wants you to apologise shows stubbornness, determination, and strength of character; three things that I look for in my agents. Do you have any of those qualities?”

Tim made an effort to straighten up. “Yes, Agent Gibbs, I do.”

Gibbs' lips quirked up into a small smile. “Good, that’s what I like to hear, now move!”

Tim moved to help the Medical Examiner, while Gibbs turned to his SFA. “Have you finished taking pictures?”

“The command has been obeyed, Boss. I have stored the images on an internal hard drive, which can be accessed back at the office.”

“Good,” Gibbs nodded with satisfaction, then he pondered for a minute before asking, “do you have any sort internal programming for taking measurement.”

“I am able to take automatic measurements of landscapes, objects, and people,” Tony replied. “Is that what you required of me?”

“Yes, go and record the victims measurements, keep them on file until we get back.”

With a quick nod of his head, Tony headed to obey the order, and Gibbs followed him.

“Have you found anything, Duck?” Gibbs asked as he approached.

“I’m afraid that the water has washed away most of the evidence,” Ducky replied. “I will tell you one thing though, Jethro, this man has only been in the river for a few days; the body isn’t bloated enough. I’ll have take it back to autopsy and do some further investigation.”

“Well that is your job, Duck,” Gibbs said, “just let Tony take a few measurements first.”

“Of course, Jethro.”

Ten minutes later the measurements were taken and, with Tim’s help, the body was loaded into the back of Ducky's van.

Back at the Bullpen, Gibbs ordered McGee to do a background check on the dead Petty Officer, while Tony was to go down to Abby and take the evidence which Tim had bagged at the crime scene.

This meant that it fell to Gibbs to head down to autopsy to see if Ducky had discovered anything about their victim's tragic demise.

He found the older man leaning down and staring intensely at something on Shaun Jenkins’ back, which he seemed to find extremely interesting.

“You found something, Duck?” Gibbs inquired as he entered the room.

“I believe I may well have done, Jethro.” Ducky beckoned the agent forward. “Come and take a look at this.”

Gibbs bent down and glanced at the dead man's lower back. “It's a bullet hole,” he said, eventually.

“Indeed it is, my dear fellow,” Ducky confirmed. “What’s more,” - he turned the body back so it was lying face up again, and gestured to the man’s stomach, - “there's no exit wound.”

“So there’s a chance the body could be lodged in there somewhere?”

Ducky nodded, “I’ll have to do a bit of digging to get it out, but as soon as I do I’ll send it to Abigail for some tests.”

“The gunshot wound the cause of death?” Gibbs asked.

“I won’t know that for certain just yet, Jethro,” Ducky answered. “I do know one, though: there’s a high chance that this bullet may have damaged one or more of this man’s vertebrae, so even if it didn’t kill him, it almost certainly paralysed him in some way or another.”

“The killer wanted him helpless, unable to move,” Gibbs said.

“Possibly. Or it could be that our victim attempted to run, and ultimately paid a hefty price for it.”

“Let me know if you find anything, Duck,” Gibbs said, “I'm going to take to and go and give Mrs Jenkins the news about her husband.”

“That poor young lady,” Ducky shook his head sadly, “she’s far too young to become a widow.”

“There’s nothing you can do about that Duck, she'll just have to take it one day at a time.” Gibbs sighed as he walked out the door, “Just like the rest of us have to.”

He disappeared into the elevator before Ducky could ask him what that meant.

 

*******************************

  
In the car, Gibbs informed Tony that they were on their way to see Mrs Jenkins to inform her of her husband’s demise.

“Remember, I do all the talking, you just sit there and watch her for any signs of dishonesty, can you do that?”

“I am capable of fulfilling that command, yes,” Tony confirmed. “Would you like me to inform you when she is being dishonest?”

Gibbs shook his head. “Not in front of her, no. Inform me when we’ve concluded the interview and we're heading back to the Bullpen.”

“Very well, Agent Gibbs.”

Tim had discovered that since her husband’s disappearance, Mrs Susie Jenkins had since moved to a newer residence in – as Tim had put it, - “a very classy part of town.”

When they arrived at the home, Gibbs was surprised to discover just HOW classy it was. The house was a large white stone building, with an equally huge immaculate garden. The driveway wove it’s ways down towards a pair of black iron gates, which were currently standing open.

Gibbs drove through the gates, taking in the area. “Mrs Jenkins has changed her lifestyle since I last spoke to her; she used to live in a two-bedroom apartment when her husband first disappeared.”

Tony was looking around as well. “Question: where did she get the money for this?”

Gibbs glanced at the android. “That’s what I intend to find out.”

The two agents exited the car and walked up to the front door. Gibbs knocked loudly and a few seconds later it was answered by a tall gentleman with blond, brown eyes, and a smattering of freckled along the bridge of his nose.

The man grinned at them jovially. “Greetings gentleman! How can I help you on this fine afternoon?”

“We're here to speak to Mrs Jenkins in regards to her husband,” Gibbs answered.

“That would be me!” the man replied. Then he frowned, looking confused, “well, I'm not her husband, I'm her boyfriend, but what would you need to talk to me about?”

Gibbs tried not to look surprised that Mrs Jenkins had apparently already gotten into another relationship without knowing what had happened to her husband and instead said, “I meant her previous husband, Shaun Jenkins.”

“Yes, that makes more sense,” the man said. “Please, come in.” He moved to one side to let the two agents through. “My wife is sat in the summer room towards the back of the house.”

Mrs Jenkins looked up as Gibbs and Tony entered the room. “Agent Gibbs, I haven’t seen you for a while...do you...do you have news about Shaun?”

Gibbs sat down in one of the armchairs and ordered Tony to do the same. He leaned forward and said, “Mrs Jenkins, I have to tell you that this morning a body was found matching your husband’s description on the banks of the Anacostia River.”

Susie Jenkins gasped in horror and clasped a trembling hand over her mouth. Her partner sat on the armchairs beside her, put his arm around her and pulled her towards him in sideways hug.

“Shhhh ,” the man comforted the distraught woman as she cried. “I’m sorry, dear, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s not your fault, Thomas,” Susie sniffed. “I should have been more prepared; there was a chance that one day this moment would come.”

Gibbs waited for Mrs Jenkins to calm down before asking, “how long have you and Thomas been together?”

“We got together just over three months ago,” Susie answered. She suddenly frowned at Agent Gibbs. “I know what you’re thinking, but I thought long and hard about it, and I realised that I was just too lonely to carry on my life by myself. Deep down inside, I always knew that Shaun wasn't going to be coming back.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Shaun was always such a reliable man,” Susie said. “He hated to be late for anything, I think it came from his time in the military, you know how punctual they like to be.”

“So that’s how you knew that something terrible had happened to Shaun?”

Susie nodded. “The more time passed, the more I knew that I was right, that I had to move on. Luckily I ordered Thomas here, and we just clicked.”

Gibbs face flashed in perplexity. “What do you mean you ‘ordered’ Thomas?”

Susie smiled at him. “Can you not tell? Thomas is an android, a companion-bot to be precise.”

“What’s that?”

“They’re androids programmed to show love and affection to people, whether it’s sexual or otherwise.”

Gibbs look slightly surprised. “Thomas is an android? But he acts so...”

“Human?”

“Yes, Tony here is an android, and he has no personality whatsoever.”

Susie studied Gibbs' SFA for a minute before asking, “I presume you haven’t activated his personality chip?”

“Personality chip?” Gibbs questioned.

“Right, all androids have them, it’s an irreversible programming chip which, when activated, will give the android their own unique personality.” Susie gestured to Thomas. “They'll have their own thoughts and feelings, emotions too; they’ll basically become human.”

“But they're still androids,” Gibbs stated.

“True, yes, but tell me something Agent Gibbs, if I hadn’t informed you that Thomas here was an android, would you have known any different?”

Gibbs stared at the perfectly human looking machine and had to confess that, no, he wouldn't have known the difference.

“Thomas makes me happy, Agent Gibbs,” Susie explained. “I don’t think there's anything wrong with that.”

“Does he have a personality chip?” Gibbs asked, pointing at Tony who was sat quietly in the armchair, studying the both of them.

“Almost certainly,” Susie answered. “Remember though, if you activate it there's no telling what personality may come out. Agent DiNozzo could turn into a sociopath, or he could become extremely timid, it’s a risk you would have to take.”

Gibbs turned and stared at Tony, pondering for a while.

Suddenly Gibbs watch vibrated and a hologram of Abby appeared. “Gibbs! Gibbs! Guess what?”

“I don’t have time for guessing games Abby, what do you want?”

“That bullet in Shaun Jenkins? Ducky managed to get it out! And guess what?”

“What Abs?”

“It belongs to a .380 ACP. The serial number has been scratched off the bullet though, but maybe Tony can take a look at it when he gets back.”

“I’ll see what he can do,” Gibbs replied. He deactivated the call and turned to Susie. “Do you anyone who was in possession of a .380 ACP at the time of Shaun's disappearance?”

Susie thought for a minute. “I think the father of one of my music students had one. I remember because he told me he was an avid collector of them...why?”

“Your husband was shot in the back with one. Do you know if this man would have a reason to hurt Shaun?”

“I don’t think so,” Susie shook her head. “They've hardly met. The only thing I can think of is a small altercation that happened about four months before Shaun's disappearance.”

“What happened?”

This man – I can’t really remember his name – was at a bar we often frequented and he was harassing the patrons, especially the woman, so Shaun stepped up to defend them and threw the guy out. They got into a bit of a scuffle outside, but then the guy slinked away and we never saw him again.”

“What did this guy look like?” Gibbs asked.

“He was rather tall and muscular,” Susie answered. “Much more heavily built than Shaun was, but he’s spent time in the military, whereas this guy clearly hadn't seen a uniform in his life.”

Gibbs made some notes, before standing up and gesturing to Tony to do the same. “Thank you for your time, Mrs Jenkins, we'll let you know if we have any news.”

“Thank you, Agent Gibbs. I hope you can find me some closure.” She then pointed at Tony. “I urge you, think about activating his personality chip; it could do wonders for both him and you, not to mention your team.”

Gibbs stared at Tony and said, “I’ll think about it.”

**********************************

  
As it turned out, Tony was able to perform an inspection of the bullet, using his enhanced optics. The bullet belonged to a Freddy Eastwood, and when his photo was placed upon the screen it was clear to see that he was the man that Susie Jenkins had described.

Gibbs found it hard to believe that the case was going so well after finding nothing for almost a year, but he wasn’t going to complain about it.

Instead, he, Tony, and Tim were on their way to bring Freddy in for Shaun’s murder.

A background check had revealed that the man had a history of violence, so the three of them were going in prepared, although Tony stated that he did not require a bullet proof vest.

Parking up, the three of them got out, and Gibbs lead the way up the bath to the front door. He indicated for Tim to go around the back, while Tony was to take the side entrance.

Gibbs waited until the other two agents were in position before he slowly opened the door, and crept quietly along the hallway. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Tony coming in the side entrance which lead into the kitchen.

Making eye contact, he motioned for Tony to follow him.

They both quietly moved towards the living room and Gibbs slowly pushed the door open, only to find the room empty, the TV blaring away in the corner.

Gibbs was just about to walk into the room, when the click of a weapon sounded behind him. He turned slowly around to find Freddy Eastwood standing in the hallway, pointing a pistol at him.

“I don’t know who you are,” Freddy growled, “but you activated my silent alarm as soon as you walked through the gates. Who are you?! What do you want!?”

“We’re with NCIS,” Gibbs replied calmly. “We’ve come to talk to you about Shaun Jenkins.”

Freddy scowled in anger. “What the hell has that lowlife done to me now! He already humiliated me once at that bar, stupid bastard!”

“He’s dead Freddy,” Gibbs answered, “but you already know that, don’t you?”

“How would I know that?”

“Because we found the bullet from your pistol still lodged in his back. Of course you had scratched the serial number off, but luckily for us Tony here has VERY good eyesight and was able to recover it and match it to your .380 ACP.”

Freddy glared at Tony. “You some kind of super-sighted freak or something?”

“I am an android,” Tony stated simply.

“An android?” Freddy looked stunned, but then he smirked. “My God, you robot freaks are everywhere nowadays.”

“Hey!” Gibbs snapped. “You will treat my SFA with respect.” Even as he said this, Gibbs couldn’t believe it, maybe he was very slowly starting to become use to his android partner?

“Respect? They’re just machines! And there's no way in hell that I’m going to be arrested by one!”

He raised his pistol to fire at Tony when a sudden noise from behind startled him. He spun around with the weapon as Tim entered the room, having snuck through the lounge and around.

Seeing the danger Tim was in, Tony's defensive programming activated and he rushed forward just as Freddy Eastwood pulled the trigger.

Gibbs fired his gun at the same time, hitting Freddy in the back of the head. At the same time, the bullet from Freddy’s pistol hit Tony’s chest, sending him stumbling back into Tim slightly as he went to protect the junior agent.

“DiNozzo, are you alright?” Gibbs asked as he stepped over Eastwood's lifeless body and towards his SFA.

“I am fine,” Tony said. “My body is made of a bullet-proof material. I do not require medical attention.”

Of course, Gibbs should have know that. “What about you McGee, you ok?”

“I’m...I’m fine, Agent Gibbs,” Tim replied. He turned to Tony. “Thank you, Agent DiNozzo, you saved my life.”

“I was doing what I have been programmed to do,” Tony said. He then turned to face Gibbs. “What is my next order?”

Gibbs stare at Tony for a few seconds, and then at Tim, before coming to a decision. “Tim, when we get back, I want you to call Susie Jenkins and let her know that it’s over. Tony, you’re going to come with me to Morrow's office.”

“What about the body?” Tim asked.

Gibbs glanced down at it with disgust. “I’ll send someone to pick it up, let’s go.”

*****************************************

To say that Morrow was surprised when he heard Gibbs’ suggestion was a huge understatement. “You want to do what?!”

“I would like to activate Tony’s personality chip,” Gibbs repeated for what felt like the third time in the last ten minutes.

“But...why?”

“I may be a hard man Tom, but I do like my team to be able to think for themselves. Tony isn’t going to be able to do that if he remains the way he is now.”

Director Morrow leaned forward in his chair and studied Gibbs and Tony, who was sat to attention next to his boss. “Are you sure it's what you want?”

“Yes. I’m sure.”

“Very well.” Morrow opened his desk drawer and pulled a small metal case, the size of a ring box. He opened it and carefully pulled out a tiny chip the size of a finger tip.

“This is it,” he said, handing it over to Gibbs, “all you have to do is place it in the panel on the back of your android’s neck.”

Taking a deep breath, Gibbs turned to Tony and commanded, “open the panel on the back of your neck.”

Unsurprisingly, Tony obeyed him instantly, and Gibbs was able to slide the chip inside and shut the door again. “Now what do I do?”

“Command him to reboot himself and when he comes back online, the chip should be activated.”

“You heard him, Tony, I need you to reboot yourself,” Gibbs said.

“Very well,” there was a few seconds of silence as Tony's functions shut down one by one, before slowly starting back up again.

“When will I know if it’s worked?” Gibbs asked.

Morrow answered, “As soon as he's back online.”

Tony’s eyes shot and he turned to face Gibbs. The Lead Agent waited with baited breath to see what Tony would do.

Tony’s mouth suddenly spread open in a pearly grin as he declared, “ Hey Boss, you ever seen ‘Gone with the Wind?’ What a movie! Clark Gable, wonderful actor! and that Vivien Leigh? What a lady!” he wolf whistled. “Anyway, I’m hungry, are you hungry? It’s weird that I’m hungry ‘cos I'm an android and androids don’t eat, but I could still go for a cheeseburger right now.”

Gibbs stared at Tony in horror as he babbled on.

“I did warn you Gibbs,” Morrow chucked. “What are you going to do?”

In answer, Gibbs suddenly smacked Tony on the back of the head, causing the android to jump slightly and turn to him with a hurt expression.

“What did you do that for, Boss?”

Gibbs sighed. “No reason, no reason at all Tony.”

In hindsight, maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all.

END.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
